


Wait for Me There

by The_Passenger



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Passenger/pseuds/The_Passenger
Summary: Все меняется в их последний совместный год





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2011м году - все, что происходит дальше, игнорируется, так что AU по отношению к 3му сезону и дальше

**Июнь**

 

_Тронулся лед - так часто бывает весной:  
Живущим на льдинах никто не сказал,  
Что может быть так...  
 **БГ**_

  
  
  
\- Ну так каково это, Хаммел, быть геем, на которого пялится вся школа?  
  
Они сидели на траве около главного шоссе и вдыхали сырой ночной воздух. Карофски пил пиво и изредка сплевывал вязкую горькую слюну на дорогу. Курт же растянулся на большом пиджаке Дэйва и пялился на звезды.  
  
\- Да ничего в этом страшного нет. Да, ненавидят, да, поливают слашем. Хотя это просто выражение страха. Они боятся меня, потому что я свободен, а они - нет.  
  
\- О, как ты хорошо говоришь. То-то весь позеленел, как Королевой назвали, - Дейв сделал глоток из своей бутылки и пару раз хрустнул шеей. Курт скривился. Они снова замолчали.  
  
Курт до сих пор не мог понять, что он делал тут, в своем выпускном костюме, на земле, да еще и с Карофски. Он должен был сейчас танцевать с Блейном, шутить с Рейчел и Мерседес, пить пунш…  
Кстати, о пунше. Именно с него все и началось.  
  
После того, как бал Короля и Королевы закончился, Курт пошел в туалет для мальчиков привести в порядок свои глаза и свои нервы. Блейн планировал последовать за ним, но парень твердо остановил его, сказав, что хочет побыть один.  
  
Там Карофски и нашел Курта. Он оглядел его, хмыкнул и потащил обратно в зал. Хаммел вяло упирался, но нервы были уже настолько вымотаны, что сопротивляться серьезно просто не было сил.

Дейв оставил его у выхода, а сам направился к столику с напитками, потихоньку начерпал в два стакана пунша, пока тренер Сильвестр развлекалась, разнимая парочки, и вернулся к Курту.

\- Ну и зачем это? - безразлично спросил Хаммел.  
  
\- Расслабиться тебе надо, принцесса. - ответил Карофски, пожав плечами, потом достал из внутреннего кармана своего пиджака маленькую бутылочку с чем-то явно алкогольным, немного налил в каждый стакан и один протянул другому парню.  
  
Курт с ужасом взирал на предложенный ему напиток.  
  
\- Прости, но я не пью, - Дэйв закатил глаза. - И я на твоем месте извинился бы для начала.

\- Извиняться перед тобой на трезвую голову я не намерен,- ответил Карофски и вложил стакан Курту в руку. Тот недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но таки сделал глоток, слегка поморщившись.

\- По-моему ты уже набрался. А то с чего бы такая смелость?

\- Ох, не шути со мной, Хаммел, - Карофски только покачал головой.

Курт промолчал и отпил еще немного пунша. Напиток оказался неожиданно вкусным, а алкоголь обволакивал сознание, успокаивая.

\- Слушай, а может ну этот бал? - Карофски оглядел беснующуюся толпу. - Вообще не понимаю, зачем люди ходят на выпускные.

\- Но ты же пришел.

\- Все Сантана, - Дэйв скривился. - Так что ты решил?

Курт тяжело вздохнул.

\- К черту бал. К черту все.  
  
Хаммел сам не знал, был ли это пунш или просто его сумели довести до крайней точки. Наверное все-таки пунш, потому что в нормальном состоянии он никуда бы не пошел с Карофски даже под угрозой смерти. Да, он опьянел с одного стакана, с кем не бывает? Атмосфера и все такое.

И вот теперь они валялись на траве, пялились на звездное небо и вяло переговаривались, надолго замолкая после каждой фразы.

\- Слушай, а у вас с этим бровастым парнем, что, любовь и все дела? - спросил Карофски, нахмурившись.

\- Ни за что не поверю, что ты не помнишь имени "этого бровастого парня". И мы с ним встречаемся, да.

\- Честно, я даже не помню, видел ли я его раньше, - Дэйв приложил руку к груди и сделал невинные честные глаза. Было похоже на бульдога, притворяющегося котенком.

Хаммел захихикал.

\- А тебе какое дело? - спросил он минуту спустя.

\- Что, спросить уже нельзя?

\- Может и можно, - Курт безразлично пожал плечами и снова хихикнул. - Я не знаю.

\- Прекрати вести себя, как поддатый. Даже упертого невротика-трезвенника не может унести с одного стакана.

Курт пристыженно замолчал. Дейв усмехнулся и улегся рядом, прямо на траву. Перепачкается же.  
  
\- Хаммел.

\- Что?

\- Прости меня, ага? Ну… что струсил.

\- А я должен?

\- Не в курсе, знаешь ли.

\- Ок.

\- Что "Ок"?

\- Я прощаю тебя, Карофски.

\- Ты даже это делаешь как пафосно и по-гейски.

\- Эй!

\- Расслабься, девочка. Все путем.  
  


  
 **Август**  

_О том, что лучше задохнуться, чем вдыхать этот дым,  
О том, что лучше быть коричневым, чем голубым -  
Пой, моя упрямая религия, пой!  
 **Олег Медведев**_

  
  
Это был холодный августовский день. Курт ерзал на неудобном раскладном стуле, хмурился и кидал злобные взгляды в сторону Карофски, разматывающего свои удочки. Почему он вообще счел идею поехать с Карофски на рыбалку, да еще в такую погоду, да еще в семь утра, для него оставалось загадкой. Нет, конечно, после той злополучной истории на выпускном бале они, как бы, приятельствовали, однако это не объясняло, почему он вчера поддался уговорам Дэйва.

Хотя, учитывая, каким скучным выдалось это лето… Даже Блейну, лучезарному, подвижному, общительному Блейну не удавалось сделать его более интересным.

Хаммел еще раз тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Эй, принцесса, если ты собираешься картинно страдать, тогда можешь возвращаться домой, я даже дам тебе свою машину, - Карофски закинул первую удочку. - Я уже оценил твою жертву и дальше мучить тебя не собираюсь.  
  
\- Я просто не понимаю, что вы все находите в этом сомнительном занятии, - протянул Курт, посильнее закутавшись в свою тонкую куртку. Все-таки мода не спасала от холодного ветра. - И прекрати меня называть этим отвратительным прозвищем.  
  
\- Ну да, ты же у нас королева, - Дэйв ухмыльнулся, а Курту захотелось кинуть в него чем-нибудь очень тяжелым. - Мы - это кто?  
  
\- Мой отец в детстве постоянно поднимал меня ни свет ни заря и тащил на речку, говорил, что рыбалка успокаивает, - нехотя пояснил Хаммел.  
  
Карофски вздрогнул.

\- Да уж, ему бы не помешало успокоиться.  
  
\- Знаешь что, Дэвид! - тотчас же взвился Курт. - Мой отец - один из самых адекватных людей, что я знаю, и ты, латентный гей, швыряющий людей на шкафчики с такой силой, что потом остаются синяки, не имеешь права говорить о нем подобное!  
  
\- Слушай, мы уже это обсуждали, - устало ответил Дейв. - Я был неправ, я извиняюсь и все такое. И прекрати называть меня, ну, этим словом. Я не такой.  
  
\- Ну да, и это совершенно другой человек поцеловал меня в раздевалке, - не мог не напомнить Хаммел.  
  
Карофски встал, бросив все свои удочки и подошел к нему. Курт вжал голову в плечи, почувствовав, как привычная уже волна паники накрывает его.  
  
\- Значит так, феечка, - прошипел Дэйв, наклонившись к нему опасно близко и сжав кулак перед его лицом. - Можешь сколько угодно лелеять свои нежные воспоминания о том инциденте, но это точно не дает тебе повода считать меня пидором. Я что, похож на худосочное размалеванное нечто, ведущее себя как баба-истеричка во время беременности?  
  
Паника тут же исчезла, уступив место праведному гневу.  
  
\- Карофски, - угрожающе мягко проговорил Курт. - Это ты сейчас меня описывал, я так понимаю?  
  
\- Ты видишь здесь еще кого-нибудь?  
  
\- Я не веду себя как баба-истеричка!  
  
\- Да ты только и делаешь, что визжишь! У тебя даже силенок не хватит, чтобы ударить меня!  
  
\- Ты считаешь это показателем силы? Да что ты вообще об этом знаешь! Я, между прочим, был в футбольной команде лучшим кикером! И отлично плаваю!  
  
\- Ну, давай, плыви, - Карофски гадко усмехнулся и скрестил свои ручищи на груди. - Целая речка перед тобой.  
  
Курт не должен был этого делать. Идти на поводу у этого неандертальца было просто неразумно. Но он должен был доказать, не только ради себя, ради этого дурака тоже. Поэтому он скинул с себя куртку (эксклюзивная модель, такую жалко будет испортить) и опустился на одно колено, чтобы развязать шнуровку на своих сапогах.  
Карофски смотрел на него неверяще, сразу растеряв всю свою воинственность.  
  
\- Хаммел, ты чего, серьезно собрался плыть? Это дурацкая идея, не надо…  
  
Дослушать его Курт не успел, он отложил брюки в сторону и подошел к берегу.  
  
\- Твою мать, Хаммел! Совсем чокнулся! - услышал он, перед тем как нырнуть в ледяную воду.

Первые метров пять Курт проплыл вполне удачно, но в какой-то момент ему стало настолько холодно, что он задохнулся, открыл в панике рот и хлебнул воды. Ногу свело и она теперь ощущалась бесполезным отростком. Он заколотил руками, в попытке хоть как-то продержаться на плаву, но силы быстро иссякли, а тело охватил озноб. "А я так хотел еще раз спеть на Бродвее", - подумал он, чувствуя, как его тянет вниз.

Вдруг чьи-то сильные руки обхватили его со спины и потянули на себя. Курт испугался и начал вырываться, не понимая, что происходит.

\- Да хватит уже брыкаться, а то оба утонем! - заорал Карофски прямо ему в ухо. Хаммел в шоке замер и позволил прижать себя к чужому телу.

Они медленно плыли в сторону берега. Дэйва слегка трясло от холода, но он крепко держал Курта. Он даже не снял одежды и теперь пуговицы его рубашки неприятно царапали спину. Сердце Карофски судорожно билось и каждый его удар отдавался у Хаммела в ушах.

Выволочив его на берег, Дэйв упал рядом, тяжело дыша.  
  
\- Как есть псих. Своей шкуры не жалко - других пожалей, - пробормотал он и поднялся, подхватывая Хаммела на руки. Тот опять попытался высвободиться из его хватки. - Да прекрати уже! Нагеройсвовался, хватит.  
  
\- Все ты виноват, - пробурчал Курт, вцепившись в чужую мокрую рубашку.  
  
\- Ага, конечно.  
  
\- Куда ты меня несешь?  
  
\- К машине, естественно. У меня там есть полотенце, вытрешься, а потом ко мне поедем.  
  
\- А рыбалка?..  
  
\- Порыбачишь с тобой, как же.  
  
Когда они наконец вышли к машине, Карофски уложил Курта на заднее сидение и кинул ему полотенце.  
  
\- Мои вещи остались там…- У Хаммела сильно стучали зубы.  
  
\- Никуда они не денутся, сейчас принесу, - и Карофски снова направился в сторону речки.  
  
Курт, как мог, вытерся, завернулся в сырое полотенце и устало прикрыл глаза. Он так и сидел неподвижно, пока не услышал приближающихся шагов.  
  
\- На, держи, - ему протянули его одежду и бросили рядом сапоги. - Даже не перепачкалось вроде ничего. И оденься, а то смотреть на тебя больно.  
  
\- Ну так не смотри, - пробурчал Курт, натягивая водолазку на влажную кожу. Карофски только криво усмехнулся и залез пятерней в мокрые волосы. Только сейчас Хаммел вспомнил, что Дэйв полез воду в чем был, и переодеть ему нечего.  
  
\- А как же ты?.. - неуверенно протянул он.  
  
\- А я подхвачу птичий грипп и умру, - Карофски уселся за руль. - Да ничего со мной не случится. Если хочешь знать, я последний раз болел еще в начальной школе.  
  
Курт только пожал плечами на это, и Дэйв завел мотор.  
  
***

\- Вот, держи, - Дэйв протянул ему кружку с горячим чаем. - Поможет согреться.

Курт с ногами забрался на диван и начал медленно пить, стуча зубами об ободок стакана. Озноб все не проходил.

Карофски сел рядом с ним, уже в сухой одежде, внимательно оглядел его и положил руку на лоб. Рука была большая, горячая, с мозолями на подушечках пальцев и обветренной кожей. Чудесная рука. Когда она исчезла, Хаммел интуитивно потянулся за следующим прикосновением.  
  
\- Эй… да ты совсем плох, - Дэйв цокнул языком и встал с дивана. Он оглядел комнату, а потом направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

Курт хотел уже его окликнуть, но только сильнее вжался в спинку дивана и сделал еще глоток горячего чая. Карофски вернулся минут через пять, держа в руках огромный, по сравнению с Куртом, шерстяной свитер.

\- Одень его, - сказал он, протянув Хаммелу это вязаное безобразие. Тот скривился. - Да не смотри ты так. Конечно, это не твои крутые шмотки, но зато он очень теплый, сразу согреешься.  
  
Курт еще немного помялся, а потом поставил стакан на кофейный столик, взял свитер из рук парня и натянул на себя. Его тут же обволокло ощущение тепла и уюта. От воротника слабо пахло кофе, мужским одеколоном и самим Дэйвом. Курт вдохнул поглубже этот запах, улыбнулся и тут же смутился.

\- Настоящая шерсть? - Спросил он. Карофски только пожал плечами. - Спасибо.  
  
\- Да не за что, - Карофски снова уселся рядом и протянул ему чай. - И ты, это… извини за то, что я там наговорил.  
  
\- Ладно, - Курт чувствовал, как холод медленно отступает и его сознание проясняется. - Только вот почему ты все время так остро реагируешь? Рано или поздно тебе придется признать очевидное, ты же понимаешь это. Нельзя всю жизнь просидеть в шкафу.  
  
\- Можно, - упрямо проговорил Карофски, нахмурившись. Курт закатил глаза. - Хаммел, ты просто не понимаешь, о чем говоришь.  
  
\- О, да, конечно, я даже представить себе не могу, - раздраженно ответил он.  
  
\- Нет, послушай. Я могу признать, что я… не такой, как нормальные парни.  
  
\- Гей, проще говоря, - вставил Курт.  
  
\- Ммм… да, - Дэйв сжал руки в кулаки. - Но я все еще считаю, что это неправильно, неестественно и отвратительно. Я не хочу быть таким и я таким не буду.  
  
\- Что, собираешься жениться, завести детишек и потом всю жизнь мучиться от невозможности быть с тем, с кем хочешь? - издевательски протянул Хаммел.  
  
\- Если хочешь считать это мучением - считай, - Карофски пожал плечами продолжил: - В любом случае, быть голубым - это ненормально. В моем мире таким людям нет места.  
  
\- Дэйв, ты несешь полный бред.  
  
\- А ты только представь, что сделает со мной футбольная команда, если узнает о моих… предпочтениях. Или школа. Или родители, - он зажмурился и глубоко вздохнул. - Если правда выйдет наружу, я потеряю все.  
  
\- Зачем же ты тогда со мной разговариваешь? - Хаммел чувствовал, как опять начинает злиться.- Ведь по твоим правилам таких, как я, надо отстреливать.  
  
Дэйв замолчал, посмотрел на него и тихо проговорил:

\- Я просто понял, что с тобой все мои правила не работают.  
  
\- То есть?  
  
\- Ты - особенный, Курт, - слова явно давались Карофски очень тяжело. - Ты можешь петь в хоре, носить юбки, любить мальчиков и при этом быть счастливым. Ты можешь идти против всех этих правил. Я - не могу.  
  
Курт удивленно смотрел на Дэйва, даже не зная, как реагировать на такое признание. Он поежился и сделал еще один глоток из чашки, и только потом нашел в себе силы прервать неуютную тишину.  
  
\- И… давно ты это понял?  
  
\- После того, как ты ушел в Далтон, - ответил Дэйв нехотя.  
  
\- Ясно. - сказал Курт безразлично, а потом хитро улыбнулся. - Ты скучал по мне?  
  
\- Вот еще, - раздраженно ответил Карофски, отводя взгляд.  
  
Курт довольно потянулся и посмотрел на смущенного Дэйва. Конечно, он скучал. Разве могло быть иначе?  
  


 

 **Ноябрь**  

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound  
 **Florence and The Machine**_

  
  
  
Курт как раз собирался открыть свой ящик, но вдруг почувствовал, как в животе защекотало, по коже побежали мурашки, а по позвоночнику - будто электрическая волна, еле заметное покалывание.

За спиной послышались тяжелые шаги, большая ладонь легла на макушку и растрепала прическу.  
  
\- С добрым утром, дамочка, - сказал Карофски, довольно ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Эй! Ты в курсе, сколько времени я трачу на укладку?!- возмущенно вскрикнул Курт.  
  
\- О, наверное вечность, - парировал Дэйв и направился дальше по коридору.  
  
Курт кидал взгляды-молнии в его удаляющуюся спину. Спина оставалась равнодушной.  
  
Они с Карофски теперь носили гордое звание "друзья", причем вполне официально. Хаммел до сих пор не мог понять, как Дэйва еще не загрызли в футбольной команде, особенно после того, когда он взял привычку здороваться с ним на людях в этой отвратительно-личной манере. И, хотя Дэйв слишком часто пользовался сниженной лексикой, пошло шутил, не разбирался в моде и музыке, не понимал его витиеватых оскорблений, постоянно давал ему всякие сомнительные прозвища и вообще вел себя как последний неандерталец, Курту было неожиданно легко и уютно в его обществе. Не так уютно, как с Блейном, конечно, но все же.

Все было бы отлично, если бы не появилось это странное чувство, предшествующее каждому появлению Карофски. Более того, Курт с закрытыми глазами мог определить, находится ли он в помещении и как далеко он находится. Это пугало.

Хаммел старательно игнорировал все тревожные звоночки, но было еще что-то. Он помнил тот день, на озере, когда Карофски вытащил его из ледяной воды и нес на руках. Помнил не головой, но телом. И теперь, когда Дэйв находился слишком близко, ему хотелось как-то привлечь его внимание, прикоснуться, еще раз почувствовать на себе эти руки.

Хаммел постоянно ловил себя на том, что он разглядывает Карофски, его спину, сильную шею, широкие ладони. Он встречал его вопросительный взгляд, краснел и отворачивался, или начинал мямлить, как девчонка, и ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
***

\- Он на тебя пялится, - прошептала Мерседес ему на ухо, бросая удивленные взгляды в сторону Карофски.  
  
\- Я в курсе, - Курт самодовольно улыбнулся. Он прекрасно знал, что одежду делают сексуальной не вырезы и размеры, а правильно расставленные акценты. Тонкий светлый ремень, небрежно свисающий с бедер, и темные обтягивающие брюки - тут никакие Дэйвы не смогут пройти мимо твоей задницы.

О боже, Хаммел, что ты творишь.  
  
\- Курт, давай я тебя провожу сегодня до дома. Не нравится мне этот взгляд, - Мерседес крепко вцепилась в его локоть и повела в другую сторону от объекта ее наблюдений.  
  
\- Седес, сколько раз мне надо повторить, что мы с Дэвидом больше не враги, чтобы ты поверила? - раздраженно прошипел Курт. Иногда его друзья слишком о нем заботились.  
  
\- Знаю я этих якобы не врагов… - пробормотала Мерседес.  
  
Хаммел выдернул руку из ее крепкой хватки.

\- Милая, я очень тебя люблю и крайне ценю твою дружбу, но ты слишком много на себя берешь. Поверь, я в состоянии сам позаботиться о себе.  
  
Он повернулся и пошел обратно, не обращая внимания на непонимающие взгляды подруги.

Мурашки вдоль позвоночника вновь предупредили о приближающемся Дейве.

\- Хэй, принцесса. Ты сегодня сбежала прямо с бала?  
  
\- У меня есть имя, Карофски. -Сердито ответил Хаммел. - Хотя я уже и не надеюсь, что ты его помнишь.  
  
Эта горилла довольно заухмылялась и почти шепотом выдохнула:

\- Курт, - мурашки прочно поселились в солнечном сплетении и теперь играли с легкими в пинг-понг. Сердцем. - И я к тебе, между прочим, по делу.  
  
\- Я тебя внимательно слушаю, - парень скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь сдержать так неуместное сейчас волнение.  
  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной на игру в четверг, потому что моя псевдо-девушка оставила меня одного с двумя билетами ради своей тупой подружки.  
  
\- Мне показалось, или твой вопрос прозвучал как утверждение? - Курт изобразил на своем лице непонимание.  
  
\- Это и не было вопросом, - кто бы знал, что Карофски может так широко ухмыляться. И так много. И так раздражающе.  
  
\- Игра? Футбол? Где странные люди в сомнительного происхождения одежде бегают по полю за продолговатой формы предметом, а другие люди, с виду приличные, орут с трибун, разбрасывая по скамейкам попкорн? - Хаммелу надо как-то получить подтверждение того, что это не сон. Каждый выкручивается как может.  
  
\- Ты очень точно все описал. Так мы идем, - Карофски уже начинал злиться. Еще бы, ведь Курт превосходно играл на нервах.  
  
\- И я опять не слышу вопроса в твоем вопросе, - он скривился, причем скорее от собственного глупого комментария, чем от реплики Дэйва. - Почему я?  
  
\- Потому что? - тот пожал плечами.  
  
\- Гениально, Карофски, - Хаммел закатил глаза. - Ладно, Я пойду с тобой туда только при одном условии.  
  
\- И? - интереса в голосе Дэйва было ровно ноль.  
  
\- Ты потом идешь со мной в театр.  
  
\- Эмм… - Карофски нахмурился. - А разве это не будет свидание?  
  
\- Свидание - это когда у тебя галантный, предупредительный кавалер, который делает комплименты и хотя бы пытается казаться заинтересованным. Зная, что ты заснешь еще в начале первого акта, я затрудняюсь назвать это свиданием, - Курт почувствовал, как начинают гореть щеки и заговорил быстрее обычного. - Дружеская встреча. Мне тоже не с кем идти.  
  
\- Блейн? - опять же, было очевидно, что ответ Дэйву был до лампочки.  
  
\- Уехал, - не ахти какая ложь, но все-таки...  
  
\- Значит, - задумчиво протянул Карофски. - Спать во время представления мне можно?  
  
\- Только не храпи.  
  
Эта сволочь снова довольно ухмыльнулась. Лицевые мышцы он, что ли, тренирует?

\- По рукам.  
  
Карофски на прощание снова растрепал ему только уложенные волосы и пошел к своему классу. Курт наконец выдохнул и позволил себе счастливо улыбнуться. Потом он открыл свой шкафчик, чтобы взять необходимые учебники. Фотография Блейна, казалось, укоризненно смотрела на него оттуда. Курт почувствовал, как чувство вины захрустело челюстями.  
  
\- Прости, любимый, но, понимаешь, я должен во всем разобраться. - он вздохнул и закрыл дверцу. - К тому же, не в первый раз уже...  
  


 

 **Декабрь**  

_Как бывают далеки  
Близкие казалось люди  
Счастье своё  
Счастье не видят  
 **Преферанс**_

  
  
  
Блейн пришел к нему зимним морозным вечером, улыбнулся с порога, обнял и прошептал "Baby, it's cold outside". Курт даже не думал, что будет настолько рад его видеть. Они проследовали на кухню, переговариваясь о всяких пустяках, смеясь, шутя, краснея от случайных прикосновений. Хаммел усадил своего парня на ближайший стул, а сам занялся приготовлением чая для замерзшего гостя.

Он как раз рассказывал о новом задании от мистера Шу, как почувствовал руки Блейна на своей талии. Мурашки не побежали.  
  
\- Я так скучал по тебе... - пробормотал Блейн на выдохе и поцеловал его в маленькую ямку под затылком. - Так скучал...  
  
Курт откинул голову на плечо Андерсону и прижался спиной к его груди. Милый, хороший, любимый. Такой нежный, такой добрый, такой понимающий, такой свой... Он легкими касаниями губ спустился от уха к плечу Курта. Да что же не так?  
Блейн мягко развернул его к себе, улыбнулся и поцеловал в губы. Мягко и нежно. Потом он взял Хаммела за руку и повел в сторону гостиной, до дивана, где мягко опустил на подушки. Курт резко напрягся, но Блейн прошептал "не бойся" в его ключицы, и он расслабился.  
  
Блейн скользил по его телу руками, прижимал к себе, целовал его губы, шею, плечи, пальцы, кисти - все, до чего мог дотянуться. Курт чувствовал через тонкую ткань домашней рубашки тепло чужого свитера, тепло его тела.

Нежный, заботливый, самый лучший, самый надежный, самый... Блейн провел горячей ладонью по его бедру. Это было слишком. Слишком правильно, слишком знакомо и привычно. Черт, не то, не то, не то! Курт резко вскинулся, оттолкнул его от себя и прижал колени к груди, обхватывая их руками, сворачиваясь, сжимаясь. Блейн сидел на другом конце дивана, тяжело дыша, и смотрел на него с удивлением. Потом вдруг в его карих, таких родных глазах, проскользнуло понимание, он грустно вздохнул, встал и ушел на кухню. Вернулся он уже абсолютно собранным, с двумя чашками чая, одну из которых протянул Курту; осторожно сел рядом, закинул ногу на ногу, сцепил руки на колене, полностью закрылся. Набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, он произнес:  
  
\- Итак, Дэвид Карофски.  
  
Курт чуть не выронил чашку из внезапно ослабевших рук.

\- Блейн, я не понимаю, причем здесь он.  
  
\- Ты все прекрасно понимаешь, - ответил тот, не глядя на своего парня. - Я, конечно, не самый внимательный человек. Но я не слепой, Курт.  
  
\- Блейн, что ты несешь? -Хаммел отставил чашку в сторону, чтобы ненароком не разлить чай. - Что вообще происходит?  
  
\- Происходит то, что ты глаз не сводишь с Карофски, - Блейн говорил с ним, как с ничего не понимающим ребенком. - Глядишь ему в рот. Ходишь за ним хвостиком. Я помню эти взгляды, эти жесты, эти улыбки. Я помню, как ты вел себя так со мной.  
  
\- И ты не замечал этого, - угрюмо прокомментировал Курт.  
  
\- Он ведь тоже не замечает, верно? - горько усмехнулся Андерсон. - Он пялится на тебя, раздевает глазами, мечтает трахнуть на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности, но в упор не замечает твоих ответных чувств.  
  
\- Блейн, о каких чувствах… - начал вяло протестовать парень.  
  
\- О самых обычных, черт возьми! - Блейн почти кричал. - Я не знаю, что у вас там, похоть, влюбленность, любовь!  
  
Курта будто прошибло током. Похоть, влюбленность, любовь. Что из этого? Он ведь не знал ответа, верно?..

\- Не кричи, пожалуйста, не кричи… - Хаммел устало потер виски. - Я просто не знаю, что творится, я так запутался…  
  
Блейн замолчал, успокаиваясь. Когда он взял себя в руки, он тихо сказал:

\- В любом случае, как бойфренд я помочь тебе ничем не могу. А вот как друг - вполне.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
  
\- Я хочу сказать, что наши отношения исчерпали себя, - подвел черту он.  
  
\- Ты… - Курт задохнулся. Не может быть. - ты меня бросаешь?..  
  
\- Нет. Я даю тебе свободу, - Блейн тяжело вздохнул и потер переносицу. - И жду того же от тебя.  
  
\- Что?.. - Хаммел все еще не верил. И не хотел верить.  
  
\- А ты как думаешь? Мне нужно время. Справиться. - Блейн говорил так спокойно, будто они обсуждали погоду, и только морщинка между его смешных бровей говорила о том, как ему больно.- Не каждый день я понимаю, что меня не любят, а любят какого-то… медведя, прости господи. Неделя, месяц - сколько мне надо, я не знаю.  
А потом я вернусь и смогу быть тебе другом. Может быть.  
  
\- Блейн… - Курт пододвинулся к нему ближе и положил руку ему на колено.  
  
Андерсон раздраженно скинул ее и встал с дивана.

\- Не надо, ладно? Просто… нет. Мне и так тошно.  
  
Он взял со спинки стула свой блейзер, и, когда Курт потянулся за ним, чтобы проводить, просто покачал головой и пошел в прихожую.

Хлопнула входная дверь. Курт закрыл лицо руками и уткнулся в свои колени.

  
  
 **Апрель**  

_Какие нравы в миру, где пьют любовь, словно спирт - до поросячьего визга.  
Какие шифры тебе не позволяют понять, что я имею в виду,  
Когда руками машу, пытаясь предупредить - не подходи ко мне близко!  
Не заходи за черту, не заходи за черту, не заходи за черту.  
 **Олег Медведев**_

  
  
  
Удивительно, но с отсутствием Блейна в своей жизни Курт свыкся достаточно быстро. Конечно, ему было тоскливо без их дуэтов, их свиданий и походов по магазинам, но вместо того, чтобы страдать от одиночества, он снова и снова воспроизводил в голове тот день, тот разговор, раскладывал по кирпичикам свои чувства, анализировал свои мысли, искал ответ.

Когда через пару дней пришла смска от Блейна "Прости за тот раз, я вспылил. Мы же сможем нормально общаться?", Курт уж точно знал, что чувствует и к своему бывшему бойфренду, и к Карофски. Но, если с Андерсоном после пары откровенных разговоров они уже были почти хорошие друзья, то с Дэйвом было все гораздо сложнее.

А именно: он избегал Курта.

Во всяком случае, после всех его многочисленных отговорок "У меня тренировка/подработка/репетитор/родители/дела" создавалось именно такое впечатление. В школе они общались как прежде, Дэйв ежедневно портил ему прическу и настроение, и если первое приходилось потом долго и нудно восстанавливать, то второе улучшалось само по себе, стоило Карофски докоснуться до него, улыбнуться, сказать что-нибудь приятное (а чаще просто что-нибудь). Курт постоянно старался найти момент, чтобы застать Дэйва врасплох, выцепить его до того, как тот придумает себе очередное безотлагательное занятие. Но все так же слышал ответ: "Я занят/Я не могу/Прости, нет времени".

Однако в конце концов Курт до него достучался. Поздний телефонный звонок в доме Хаммелов-Хадоснов раздался неожиданно, разбудив несчастного Финна и заставив подпрыгнуть самого Курта. Парень быстро выбежал в гостиную и схватил трубку.  
  
\- Ну привет, - хрипло пробасил Дэйв.  
  
\- Так и знал, что только у тебя хватит ума в такой час звонить на стационарный телефон. Твое счастье, что тебе ответил я, а не мой отец! - облегчению и радости Хаммела не было предела, хотя он и старался говорить рассерженно.  
  
\- Я вообще-то по делу.  
  
\- Ты начинаешь так любой разговор?  
  
\- Нет, только с тобой. Так вот, я заболел, а ты очень хотел со мной встретиться.  
  
\- Стоп, ты хочешь, чтобы я прямо сейчас сорвался и приехал к тебе?..  
  
\- Ну да. Я болею, а больных надо навещать. К тому же мне скучно, а дома никого.  
  
\- Ты совсем очумел?  
  
\- Неа. И захвати каких-нибудь таблеток от горла, ага?  
  
И Дэйв повесил трубку. Курт бессильно зарычал. Какая наглость! Он, что, собачка, чтобы бежать по первому его зову? Никуда он не поедет.

Через сорок минут он уже стоял на пороге дома Карофски.  
  
\- О, ты действительно приехал. - Дэйв, удивленно улыбаясь, стоял в дверях в растянутом старом свитере и наполовину размотанном шарфе. Ах, ну да, еще домашние джинсы, порванные на правой коленке. Курт нервно сглотнул. - Рад тебе.  
  
\- Ну, когда ты еще найдешь время для меня в своем перегруженном расписании... - пробурчал он, проклиная свои мурашки и свою легко краснеющую кожу.  
  
\- Я, кстати, подумал о том же. Но у меня правда не было времени, - Карофски виновато пожал плечами и пошире распахнул дверь. - Проходи уже.  
  
Курт улыбнулся и зашел внутрь. Щекочущее чувство в животе стало уже почти привычным.  
  
***

  
Хаммел стоял на кухне и готовил Дэйву горячее какао, когда почувствовал, как знакомые большие и тяжелые руки обернулись вокруг его груди. Его рука дрогнула, кружка с молока упала на плиту, а голова автоматически откинулась на широкое плечо. От Карофски шел ровный жар, он шумно дышал около виска Курта.  
  
\- Знаешь, когда я подхватываю какую-нибудь болезнь, больше всего мне грустно оттого, что некого вот так обнять. - прошептал он ему в волосы. Курт пытался усмирить взбесившиеся мурашки, однако разум медленно, но верно покидал его.  
  
\- Меня можешь обнимать когда угодно, - выдохнул Хаммел, обхватив пальцами его запястье.  
  
\- Ты перепачкал плиту, - говоря, Карофски касался уха губами, и это был почти поцелуй. Курт втянул воздух сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как горячая волна прокатилась по телу, скрутилась спиралью в низу живота.  
  
Он развернулся к Дэйву и встретился с ним глазами. Взгляд у Карофски был шальной, зрачки были расширены так, будто он под кайфом. Курт всхлипнул, веки сами собой закрылись и он обхватил это огромное по сравнению с ним тело руками, оплел собой, вжался, и замер, забыв, как дышать. Дэйв зашипел, прикусил кожу на его шее, потом подхватил его, усадил на кухонный стол и наконец-то поцеловал.

Горячо, сильно, яростно, влажно, страстно, бесконечно, боже, как же правильно, как нужно! Курт отдавался, Курт плавился, Курт умирал, Курт взлетал до небес, возносился. Он чувствовал себя глиной в умелых руках, скрипкой, на которой играет виртуоз. Трясущимися, неумелыми руками он задирал глупый свитер Дэйва, целовал оголившуюся кожу, подставлял шею для укусов, задыхался, вдыхая любимый запах, стонал, двигался, прижимался, терся, почти теряя сознание от дикого, невозможного, неконтролируемого желания.

Это было слишком. Слишком много, слишком жарко, слишком долгожданно.

Карофски с силой провел по ладонями его бедрам, подцепил пряжку его ремня, и Курт почти интуитивно схватил его голову, обхватил своими маленькими белыми руками и посмотрел ему в глаза, отчаянно пытаясь хоть как-то выразить свои чувства. Взгляд Дэйва вдруг стал проясняться, он шокировано выдохнул, а потом выпутался из объятий Курта, отстранился, отошел в сторону.  
  
\- Дэйв?.. - непонимающе позвал Курт.  
  
Карофски остервенело замотал головой, будто пытаясь вытрясти из него остатки горячечного сумасшествия.

\- Я не могу.  
  
\- Что не можешь? - Хаммел чувствовал, как желудок неприятно свело, а сердце стало раза в два тяжелее.  
  
\- Вот так - не могу. - Дэйв поднял с пола шарф и снова намотал его на шею. - Так не должно быть. У меня температурный бред, а ты... ты просто не понимаешь.  
  
\- Я все понимаю, - возразил Курт, пытаясь сократить расстояние между ними.  
  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил Карофски, отходя дальше. - Завтра ты посмотришь на все совсем по-другому. И перестанешь со мной разговаривать. Или хуже того: скажешь, что это ничего не значило.  
  
\- Послушай... - отчаянно попытался достучаться до него Курт.  
  
Дэйв просто перебил его:

\- Просто… Нет. Я уже достаточно ошибался. Больше я себе такой роскоши позволить не могу. Не с тобой.  
  
Он не смотрел на Курта. А потом отвернулся и уставился в окно. Будто ему было противно.  
  
\- Мне уйти? - почти беззвучно прошептал Курт, чувствуя, как к глазам подступают слезы.  
  
Дэйв даже не вздрогнул.

\- Да, так будет лучше.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Курт сглотнул комок в горле и пошел в прихожую.  
  
\- Чего уж хорошего... - донеслось до него уже в дверях.

 

  
 **Апрель - Май**  

_У нее свои демоны,  
И свои соловьи за спиной,  
И каждый из них был причиной,  
По которой она не со мной.  
Но под медленным взглядом икон  
В сердце, сыром от дождя,  
Я понял, что я невиновен,  
А значит, что я не судья.  
 **БГ**_

  
"Алло?"

"Курт."

"…Здравствуй, Карофски."

"Ты поговорить хотел."

"А ты не хотел?"

"О чем?"

"О нашей последней встрече, например?"

"Я уже сказал все, что хотел, по этому поводу."

"Ты сейчас серьезно?.."

"Абсолютно."

"То есть, тебе плевать?"

"Я это говорил?"

"Тебе плевать"

"Хаммел..."

"Ты бесчувственный ублюдок! Ты хоть понимаешь, что для меня все гораздо сложнее?.."

"Курт."

"ЧТО?!"

"Можешь заткнуться и послушать меня?"

"…ладно."

"Я - мудак, Курт. И ты прекрасно это знаешь."

"Дэвид, ты не..."

"Я просил заткнуться."

"Молчу."

"По какому-то счастливому случаю мы не только смогли быть друзьями, но и научились доверять друг другу. Я могу искренне сказать, что ты мой самый близкий человек. Наша дружба - это самое ценное, что у меня есть. Я не хочу ей рисковать. Оно того не стоит, Курт."

"..."

"И я могу сделать тебе очень больно. Каждый раз, когда ты тянешься ко мне, я понимаю, что в моих силах сломать тебя. Не обязательно специально, просто по воле случая, невнимательности. А я не хочу этого."

"А если я не боюсь боли?"

"Я боюсь. Я трус, забыл? В моей голове столько тараканов, ты с ними просто не справишься, не думаю, что стоит даже пытаться."

"…"

"Курт?"

"Пожалуйста, не реви. Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к истерикам."

"Ну так повесь трубку!"

"Курт… Твою ж мать… "

"Ты хочешь, чтобы я все забыл?"

"Так было бы лучше для тебя самого."

"Я не смогу."

"Курт..."

"..."

"Черт."

"..."

"Отлично, блять. Я опять все проебал."

"..."

"..."  
  
***  
  
\- Вот так все и было. Теперь мы якобы друзья, хотя и держимся на порядочном расстоянии.  
  
Курт сидел с Блейном в их любимом кафе и крутил в руках уже пустую чашку. Он совершенно не собирался рассказывать кому-либо, а уж тем более Блейну, о том, что произошло между ним и Дэйвом. Но тому стоило просто задать правильный вопрос, и слова пришли сами собой, вместе с ослабевшим внезапно голосом и слезами.  
  
\- Мда… - Андерсон покачал головой и, подперев подбородок рукой, задумчиво посмотрел на Курта. - Знаешь, у меня закрадываются подозрения…  
  
\- Какие?  
  
\- Мне кажется, что вы оба мотаете нервы друг другу и сами этим наслаждаетесь, - ответил он спокойно.  
  
\- Да какое тут к черту наслаждение? - Курт раздраженно поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди. - Я так много плакал только когда отец попал в больницу.  
  
\- Ты дива, Курт, - все тем же ровным тоном начал разъяснять Блейн. - Тебе необходимо пребывать в эмоциональном напряжении.  
  
\- Мне необходимо, чтобы меня любили, - Курт надулся и шмыгнул носом. - Чтобы для кого-то я был целым миром.  
  
\- Тогда почему он? - спросил Блейн тихо, не глядя на своего собеседника. - Почему из всех людей именно Дэвид Карофски?  
  
\- Я не знаю, - Курт неуверенно пожал плечами. - Окей, я в курсе всех его недостатков и я не забыл всего того, что он мне сделал. Я знаю, что он не нежен, не заботлив, не умен, не красив, не поет и не танцует. Он огромный грубый неотесанный медведь, если хочешь знать, и если раньше у меня еще оставались какие-то сомнения, то теперь я в этом окончательно убедился.  
Просто… Я чувствую себя цельным рядом с ним. Как, знаешь, коробка с пазлами. Стоит ему оказаться рядом, как все кусочки моей души складываются в картинку.  
  
\- Вот как, - убито проговорил Андерсон.  
  
\- Да, - Курт улыбнулся собственным мыслям. - И еще… Я не умею притворяться рядом с ним. Быть кем-то кроме себя. Все мои комплексы, заморочки отходят в сторону, остается только голое «я», поступающее соответственно своим желаниям. Это такая свобода, от которой нельзя отказаться.  
  
Блейн тяжело вздохнул и наконец снова посмотрел на Хаммела.

\- Ты действительно его любишь.  
  
\- С чего ты взял? - Курт почувствовал, начинают гореть щеки. Бабочки обосновались в его животе навечно.- Я не говорил…  
  
\- Я вижу это. Ты по-настоящему его любишь, - Блейн кивнул в подтверждение своих мыслей. А потом снова отвел взгляд и тихо продолжил: - Знаешь, я думал, что, может быть, твое увлечение пройдет и мы попробуем снова… стать ближе. Но теперь я вижу, что у меня нет шансов. Это, конечно, грустно, но я принимаю твое решение и твои чувства.  
  
Курт уже собирался сжать руку другого парня своей, но не решился.

\- Спасибо, Блейн, - он слабо улыбнулся. - Мне очень важна твоя поддержка. Без нее бы я не справился.  
  
\- Всегда к твоим услугам, - Андерсон уже вернулся к прежней доброжелательности и лучезарности. - Так что ты планируешь делать дальше?  
  
\- Ничего.  
  
\- Как ничего? - Удивление в голосе Блейна было таким искренним, что Курт улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я уже сделал все что мог. Вручил ему ключ от моего города. - Он угрюмо уставился на свою чашку. - А что он сказал? "Я ценю нашу дружбу и не хочу рисковать ей." Все более чем понятно.  
  
\- Курт, за свою любовь надо бороться.  
  
\- Не в моем случае, я думаю.  
  
\- Слушай, я же говорил, что он… - Пытался настоять на своем Блейн.  
  
\- Что, хочет меня? Да. - Курт нагнулся ближе к Блейну и заговорил взволнованно: - Но мне нужно другое, больше этого, понимаешь?  
  
\- Может, он как раз - больше этого, - Андерсон пожал плечами. - Не все умеют правильно выражать свои чувства.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Он заботится о тебе, в своей неуклюжей манере. Я ни в коей мере не защищаю его, даже наоборот, я еле переношу Карофски, - Блейн откинулся на спинку стула и задумчиво протянул: - Но знаешь, я говорил с ним о тебе, и он поклялся мне, что ни за что не обидит тебя.  
  
Если бы Курт был мультяшным героем, у него бы сейчас упала на пол челюсть.

\- Ты разговаривал с ним?! - почти закричал он. - Когда?  
  
\- Этим летом, когда вы только-только начали общаться, - Курт заметно расслабился. - Пойми меня правильно, я беспокоился о тебе и должен был убедиться.  
  
\- Я понимаю Блейн, конечно… Спасибо тебе еще раз. - Курт устало вздохнул и положил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. - Однако я все равно думаю, что пытаться достучаться до него бесполезно. Я это уже проходил и не раз. К тому же, что будет потом? Я уеду в Нью-Йорк, а он останется здесь. И куда приведут эти отношения? Правильно, в никуда.  
  
\- Я бы даже сказал, что это правильное решение и ты оцениваешь ситуацию здраво, если бы не видел сейчас твоего лица, - грустно прокомментировал Блейн.  
  
\- Все так плохо? - Курт закрыл лицо руками. - Иногда приходится быть реалистом в ущерб своим чувствам.  
  
\- Я понимаю, - Блейн ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. - Все образуется, Курт.  
  
Курт убрал руки от лица и печально усмехнулся.

\- Искренне на это надеюсь.  
  


 

**Июль**

 

_And if  
You don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain.  
 **Fleetwood Mac**_

  
  
  
Курт с тоской посмотрел на свой опустевший шкаф, вздохнул и начал укладывать вещи в открытый чемодан. Вдруг раздался звонок в дверь. Он уже хотел крикнуть Финну, чтобы тот открыл, но вспомнил, что его сводный брат вернется только через два-три часа и поплелся вниз.

На пороге стоял Дэйв, красный и тяжело дышащий, будто после долгой пробежки, и держал в руках какой-то сверток.  
  
\- Здравствуй, - Курту захотелось ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон.  
  
\- Да, привет, - Дэйв тряхнул головой. - Слушай, ты ведь уезжаешь завтра, да?  
  
\- Попрощаться пришел? - Хаммел криво усмехнулся.  
  
Дэйв безразлично пожал плечами.

\- Типа того.  
  
Курт тяжело вздохнул и посторонился.

\- Я думал, ты забыл. Проходи.  
  
Дэвиду второго приглашения не потребовалось. Он спокойно прошел в гостиную и оттуда прокричал:

\- Да я замотался совсем. А сегодня тренировка была, после нее в душевой услышал, как Хадсон говорил про твой отъезд. Ну, как был, так и прибежал.  
  
\- Даже прощальную вечеринку не пришел, - обиженно отметил Курт.  
  
\- Ага, - Карофски ухмыльнулся и приземлился на ближайший стул. - Избавил ваших из Хора от необходимости лицезреть мою рожу.  
  
Курт скептически приподнял бровь.

\- Ты не объективен по отношению к ним.  
  
\- Я вообще не бываю объективен, забыл, принцесса? - Дэйв пожал плечами и положил сверток себе на колени.  
  
Курт только устало вздохнул. Он пришел, говорит спокойно, ухмыляется, как будто ничего не было: ни трех месяцев молчания, ни того злополучного разговора, ни поцелуев на кухне. Это все хорошо, но что делать самому Курту? Как себя вести?  
  
\- Вы там уже все оформили? - спросил Дэйв, когда пауза затянулась.  
  
\- Ага, - равнодушно ответил Хаммел, перебирая свои диски. Брать с собой или не брать?..  
  
\- С Блейном едешь? - Карофски нахмурился.  
  
Курт пожал плечами и все-таки взял парочку альбомов.

\- С ним.  
  
\- Ясно, - Дэйв устало потер лоб.- Возлюбленные всегда должны быть вместе, да?  
  
\- Дэйв, - Курт повернулся к парню. - Мы просто друзья.  
  
\- С каких это пор? - удивленно спросил тот.  
  
Курт снова пожал плечами и вернулся к дискам. Смотреть на Карофски не хотелось.

\- Уже четыре месяца как.  
  
\- Но вы же… - что "вы" Карофски так и не договорил.  
  
\- Все уже, - Хаммел вздохнул, отошел от полок и присел на диван, закинув ногу на ногу. - Давно все.  
  
\- Почему? - Дэйв смотрел так, будто и ему действительно было интересно.  
  
\- Ну… - Курт старался говорить максимально равнодушно. - Он узнал, что я люблю другого человека.  
  
\- Прям любишь? - Недоверчиво спросил Карофски.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- О. Я за тебя рад, - он как-то невесело усмехнулся. - Он, наверное, крутой очень. Красивый и талантливый, как ты.  
  
Ну вот как с ним разговаривать? Как сохранять нейтралитет, если Дэйв сам лезет в душу?

\- Мне плевать.  
  
\- Что, прости?  
  
\- Мне плевать, какой он, - голос все-таки дрогнул, подвел хозяина. - Нет, ну то есть, мне не плевать, просто даже если он носит семейники с звездными войнами, или вдруг решит отрастить бороду, или…возненавидит меня… Я все равно его любить буду.  
  
Курт посмотрел Дейву прямо в глаза, чувствуя, как взгляд застилают непрошенные слезы. Он зажмурился и перевел взгляд на свои сцепленные руки.  
  
\- Я бы хотел любить как ты, - тихо, медленно проговорил Карофски.  
  
Курт слабо улыбнулся своим коленям.

\- Когда-нибудь и с тобой такое случится. Причем, неожиданно для тебя.  
  
\- Со мной - вряд ли, - Дэйв невесело усмехнулся. - Я эмоциональный инвалид.  
  
\- Это как?  
  
\- Не способен на сильные чувства, - он вздохнул и продолжил: - Была одна большая и светлая любовь, да и та скончалась в конвульсиях через пару месяцев. Хотя до сих пор иногда ноет что-то внутри, будто там заноза.  
  
Они снова замолчали. Курт почувствовал, как Дэйв встал и сел рядом с ним на диван. Он поднял взгляд и увидел перед собой тот самый сверток, который Карофски до этого держал в руках.

\- Держи. Это в честь отъезда, на память, так сказать. Ну и вашей победы на национальных, Хадсон мне все уши уже про это прожужжал. Только ты знаешь, у меня с подарками хреново…  
  
Курт осторожно взял подарок, разорвал упаковку и удивленно достал оттуда добротный мужской свитер. Который был велик ему размера на три.  
  
\- Это мой. Помнишь, мы на спор в речку полезли и ты весь замерз? - Карофски смущенно улыбнулся и пожал плечами. - Я тогда тебя в свой дом привез и как раз этот свитер тебе дал, чтобы согреться. Ты еще сказал, что он очень теплый и из натуральной шерсти.  
  
Дейв неловко замолчал и посмотрел на Курта.

\- Если тебе там в Нью-Йорке будет настолько холодно или.... одиноко, что станет плевать, насколько крутые на тебе шмотки, может, будешь его надевать… - Он залез рукой в волосы и вздохнул.- А, к черту! Плохая была идея.  
  
Он уже потянулся забрать свитер, но Курт не дал. Он положил его к себе на колени, погладил воротник пальцами и улыбнулся.

\- Нет, идея хорошая. И подарок.. Отличный.  
  
Все так же улыбаясь, Курт посмотрел на Дэйва. Тот нервно крутил в руках обертку. Хаммел осторожно коснулся его руки, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание, но Дэйв вздрогнул, бросил в его сторону какой-то отчаянный взгляд и резко вскочил с дивана.  
  
\- Я пойду, мне пора уже, - быстро проговорил он, направляясь к прихожей.  
  
\- Дейв… - тихо проговорил Курт.  
  
\- Что? - резко ответил Карофски.  
  
Курт печально вздохнул.

\- Ничего. Давай я тебя провожу.  
  
Пока Дэйв обувался в прихожей, Курт разглядывал его широкую спину, упрямый круглый затылок, напрягшееся лицо. Он запоминал все эти штрихи, черточки. Неидеальные, да. Родные и любимые.

Карофски выпрямился, взялся за дверную ручку и уставился на Курта тем же диким и отчаянным взглядом. Вдруг он пробормотал себе под нос "не могу больше", схватил Курта за плечи, притянул к себе и поцеловал. От неожиданности Хаммел замычал, уперся руками ему в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть, а потом сразу прижался ближе, впитывая жар чужого тела, запоминая вкус Дэйва, отвечая ему. Но тот быстро отстранился, опустил глаза, поджал губы.

\- Прости.  
  
\- Дэвид, не надо…  
  
\- Просто забудь, ладно? Считай, что это был твой подарок мне на прощание.  
  
И ушел. А Курт так и стоял в дверях, прижимая руку к горящим губам, и невидящим взглядом смотрел на дорогу.  
  


  
**Конец Августа**

 

_Жди меня, жди.  
От осени сбежали стрижи,  
И мы всё друг от друга бежим.  
Рука в руке, плечом к плечу.  
 **Алексей Вдовин**_

  
  
Курт сидел на полутемной кухне почти своей Нью-Йоркской квартиры и задумчиво смотрел на сумрачное небо в окне. Цифры на часах встали в ровный ряд из четырех нулей. Он в очередной раз взял в руки телефон, повертел его в руках и замер, сомневаясь, стоит ли звонить.

А, была - не была. Что он, в конце концов, теряет?..  
  
Хаммел нажал кнопку посыла вызова и приложил трубку к уху, вслушиваясь в длинные гудки.  
  
\- Здравствуйте? – напряженно-вопросительно прозвучал на том конце провода голос Карофски.  
  
\- Привет, Дэвид, - Курт собрал изо всех сил старался звучать спокойным, хотя его пульс уже участился раза в два.  
  
\- Хаммел?.. - ответил Дейв удивленно. Курту, наверное, показалось (ему вообще много чего кажется), но он, похоже, был рад его услышать.  
  
\- Не узнал, да? Это мой новый номер, - он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и на выдохе спросил: - Как ты там?  
  
\- Только для этого и звонишь, феечка? - Карофски хмыкнул. - Узнать, как у меня дела?  
  
\- Знаешь, что!.. - моментально разозлился Курт.  
  
\- Да не потей ты так, я ж несерьезно, - Дейв тихо засмеялся. - Все как всегда. Работы невпроворот, постоянные тренировки...  
  
\- И как ты можешь столько вкалывать?.. - Курт знал, как. Забывая обо всем на свете. И о нем тоже.  
  
\- Знаешь, - голос Карофски звучал серьезно и очень устало. - Я понял, что спорт - это моя единственная любовь. Там нет лузеров и элиты, там нет геев и натуралов, мальчиков и девочек. Есть только ты, команда и огромное поле, на котором нужно во что бы то ни стало победить.  
  
\- У меня ощущение, что рано или поздно ты просто сломаешься от таких нагрузок, - печально проговорил Хаммел, крепче сжимая трубку.  
  
\- Может и так. Не знаю.  
  
Они оба замолчали, каждый думал о чем-то своем. Вот так всегда: после... всего, что было, личные разговоры с Карофски заканчивались тишиной и общим ощущением неловкости. Потому что многое оставалось непроизнесенным. Слишком многое.  
  
\- Через неделю я планирую заглянуть домой, - прервал мучительную паузу Курт. - Встретимся?  
  
\- Вряд ли выйдет, - печально протянул Дейв. - Меня мои тащат в поход. Это на недели две, как минимум.  
  
\- Жалко.  
  
\- Угу, я как раз тут вещи собираю.  
  
\- Слушай, может мне тогда тебе что-нибудь привезти из Нью-Йорка? - С надеждой в голосе спросил Курт. - Могу подобрать тебе какую-нибудь симпатичную рубашку, я даже знаю, какой цвет тебе подойдет лучше всего...  
  
\- О мой Бог, - Дейв громко рассмеялся. - Ты совсем не меняешься, принцесса!  
  
\- Курт.  
  
\- Что, прости? - Карофски все еще глупо хихикал.  
  
\- Это мое имя, - твердо сказал Хаммел.  
  
На секунду все затихло.  
  
\- Я помню... Курт, - хрипло, на выдохе произнес Дейв.  
  
Хаммел надрывно, как-то полузадушенно всхлипнул, и прошептал в отчаянии:  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я знаю, - тихо и спокойно прозвучало в трубке.  
  
Курт уже чувствовал, как его начинает трясти.  
  
\- Просто скажи мне, что ты ничего не чувствуешь, только честно, - четко, почти по слогам произнес он, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь успокоиться. - И я никогда тебя больше не трону.  
  
На том конце замолчали. Надолго. Хаммел напряженно вслушивался в тишину.  
  
\- Хм... Забавно, - наконец пробормотал Карофски скорее себе, чем своему собеседнику. Курт физически ощущал его улыбку.  
  
\- Так что? - спросил он, все еще нервничая.  
  
\- Привези мне два кирпича, - абсолютно серьезно ответил Дейв.  
  
\- В смысле? - удивленно переспросил Хаммел.  
  
\- Два кирпича. Из Нью-Йорка. Привезти. Мне, - внятно, раздельно, как для дебила повторил тот.  
  
\- Я не тупой! - обиженно воскликнул Курт. – Просто, зачем тебе кирпичи? Бросаться в команду противников во время игры?  
  
\- Тогда бы мне их понадобилось не два, а целый мешок, - хмыкнул Карофски. - На самом деле я просто собираю камни из разных мест.  
  
\- Время разбрасывать камни, и время собирать камни... - задумчиво пробормотал Курт.  
  
\- Чего?  
  
\- Я привезу тебе камешек из стены бродвейского театра.  
  
\- О, круто было бы.  
  
Они снова замолчали. Курт мысленно перебирал в голове возможные темы и все никак не мог за что-то зацепиться. Наконец, он расстроенно протянул:

\- Ну... Пока?  
  
\- Да... - Хаммел слышал, как Дейв глубоко вздохнул, как перед прыжком. - Курт?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Дождись меня там, ладно? - медленно, с робкой надеждой.  
  
\- Ч-что ты имеешь в виду? - Курт сжал телефон в руках так сильно, что было удивительно, как он еще не сломался. Неужели...  
  
\- Если я все-таки смогу разобраться со своим дерьмом, я приеду к тебе. - Объяснил Карофски. И почти неслышно добавил: - Навсегда.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Курт улыбнулся, сердце пропустило удар и снова быстро-быстро забилось. - Я дождусь, обещаю.


	2. Вальс в Глазах Твоих

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Апрель-Август с точки зрения Карофски

_Ты можешь жить вскользь, ты можешь жить влет, на касты всех людей деля,_  
Мол, "этот вот - крут, а этот вот - нет, а этот, мол - так, ни то и ни се."  
Но я увидел вальс в твоих глазах - и нет опаснее свидетеля,  
Надежнее свидетеля, чем я, который видел вальс в глазах твоих и понял все.  
**Медведев - Вальс Гемоглобин**

Дэйв сидел на своей кухне, вперившись в стенку напротив, и держал чашку неудавшегося какао. В голове колотились тысячи молоточков, в штанах было тесно, почти больно, и по-хорошему надо было бы пойти подрочить, но перед этим следовало отскрести мозги от пола, и он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь найдет в себе силы это сделать.

Хаммел ушел от него каких-то пятнадцать минут назад, точнее, убежал, перед этим прозвенев разбитым хрусталем своих надежд и ожиданий, слава Богу, хоть не заревел.  
Дэйв до сих пор не знал, когда, зачем, и как все это началось. Просто Курт приехал, почти ночью, сорвался с места, а потом стоял и с невозмутимым видом готовил это чертово какао. Что с таким Хаммелом еще делать, как не целовать и не сжимать в руках?..

И теперь Карофски сидел на старой табуретке, слушал собственное хриплое дыхание и боялся закрыть глаза, потому что взгляд Курта, голодный, больной, взгляд утопающего, которому не хватило всего пары рывков до поверхности, прикипел к изнанке век. Вальс в глазах его был слишком безумным, чтобы его не заметить, и Дэйв просто не знал, что делать с этим свалившимся на него влюбленным Хаммелом. Конечно, он был тысячу раз сам виноват, потому что он подошел, он спровоцировал, он загорелся, но кто же знал, что Курт взрывоопасен! А рвануло страшно. Карофски до сих пор чувствовал, как плавятся остатки мозга.  
Как все было бы хорошо, если бы это случилось в прошлом году, если бы Курт в той чертовой раздевалке ответил, прижался, остался рядом. Потому что Дэйв грезил тогда о нем, он выглядывал его в любой толпе, подслушивал его разговоры, кружил вечерами у его дома. Вся эта мешанина из страха, горечи, ревности, зависти, желания, боли, невыносимой зависимости от человека горячей лавой заполняла сердце, заставляя метаться в четырех стенах собственных чувств. Но тогда Курт бросил, оттолкнул его, а потом еще раз, и еще. Он сбежал в идеальный Далтон, а потом вернулся оттуда уже под ручку со своим соловьем, и – все. Перегорело, выжгло внутри огнем все дотла, теперь он - бесчувственный обрубок, не способный на любовь.

Только почему же так больно теперь? Что еще может болеть среди этого пепла?

Воспоминания толпились вокруг него, гудели, собирались лужицей какао на дне кружки, отражая искаженное лицо Карофски. Дэйв раздраженно взмахнул кружкой, но передумал ее разбивать и осторожно поставил на стол, поднес руку к лицу и вдохнул слабый запах одеколона Курта. У того, небось, теперь вся шея в синяках, так сильно он его хватал.  
Мудак, какой же мудак. Ни мозгов, ни чувств, ни ответственности.

***  
Дэйв не мог ему не позвонить. Просто не мог. Потому что принцип "переболит - забудется" тут ну вообще никак не прокатывал, Курт ведь был нежным цветочком, его надо было пропалывать, поливать, защищать от ветра и… что там еще цветам нужно?  
Ну, позвонил, хорошо, поговорил, изобразил спокойствие и равнодушие, все сказал по-честному, сложил кусочки воспоминаний в мрачную картинку и в своей голове, и в чужой в попытке сохранить такую нужную дружбу, а в результате проебал все. Талантище, а?

Курт плакал. И это было хуже всего. "Ты хоть понимаешь, что для меня все гораздо сложнее?.." О, он понимал, лучше всех. Курт совершенно не умел притворяться. Только не с Дэвидом. И было непонятно, радоваться этому или нет.  
Была, конечно, шальная идея приехать к нему прямо сейчас, обнять, прижать к себе, успокоить, а там будь что будет, может и на пепелище может что-то прорасти. Но в голове было такое дикое месиво из неожиданно проснувшихся эмоций, что Карофски даже примерно представить не мог, чем такой жест доброй воли закончится, понимал только, что ничем хорошим. Так что теперь он сидел, больной, в своей квартире, совсем один, и пытался как-то собрать куски своей никчемной души воедино, повторяя мысленно, что нельзя, нельзя никак рвануть Курту навстречу. Потому что не прорастет ничего, опять все станет только хуже. Если это, конечно, реально, потому что по ощущениям, степень пиздеца давно достигла потолка.  
Ничего, у того есть Блейн. Вот уж из кого выйдет отличная жилетка.

***

Он не общался с Куртом на протяжении трех или больше месяцев. Пусть теперь тот думал, что Дэйв мудак, козел и далее по списку, но в принципе, это было более чем справедливо, и уж лучше быть козлом издалека, чем приближаться и делать еще больнее.  
Карофски старательно убеждал себя, что это правильно, это к лучшему, это безопасно и хорошо. Для всех. Он уже не сдержался однажды и прекрасно помнил, что из этого вышло. Курт ушел в Далтон, где нашел свою истинную любовь. Пустота, появившаяся в душе после той истории, вот уже почти год засасывала в себя любые переживания.  
Он - жирный урод. Он - безответственный ублюдок, ему даже морскую свинку завести не разрешают. Он скрытый гей, который скорее удавится, чем признает это вслух. Он облил слашем любого в этой идиотской школе, даже свою несостоявшуюся любовь. О каких отношениях тут может вообще идти речь?  
А Хаммел остынет, очнется, образумится. Сам не сможет - так Андерсен ему в помощь.

Он был уверен, что легко обойдется без Курта. Через месяц это даже стало чем-то похожим на правду. Через два ему перестал сниться этот дикий вальс в его глазах.

Через три он ехал домой на отцовской машине и мечтал сгореть в Адовом пламени.  
Все казалось таким простым. Хаммел уезжал, надо было его проводить, потому что официально они все еще были друзьями. Закон вежливости, не более. Но Дэйв все испортил с самого начала, когда за каким-то хером принес с собой гребанный свитер, притащился с ненужными воспоминаниями, снова полез в привычное русло.  
В одну воду дважды не входят. Золотое правило, Карофски, напиши себе на лбу, может, запомнишь.  
И ведь все эти взрывы, казалось бы, закончились, сердечный ритм Дэйва снова пришел в норму, привычный безэмоциональный фон вернулся на место. Жить без Курта оказалось более чем реально.  
Если уж Дэйв успокоился, то Курт тем более должен был прийти к добродушному равнодушию, так?

Не пришел. Хаммелу не надо было входить в старое мутное болото их непонятных отношений, потому что он так и стоял по горло в воде, и, стоило им снова столкнуться, как это болото превратилось в настоящий водопад. И вальс в глазах его был такой же безудержный, такой же очевидный, что и тогда, на кухне Карофски, у перепачканной плиты.  
Курт, конечно, изо всех сил старался казаться обиженно-безразличным, и, конечно, ему это не удавалось. Дэйв сидел на стуле в гостиной Хаммела, смотрел на напряженную спину, слушал вздрагивающий высокий голос и думал, что ну вот все, пиздец, алес капут, они влипли. Так и хотелось спросить этого нервничающего дурака: «ну зачем ты в меня вообще влюбился? Это же никому не нужно, ни мне, ни тебе». Но он слишком быстро уловил эти знакомые ноты, родные вибрации, включился в танец, поймал волну. Они с Куртом говорили на одном языке, понятном только им, языке чувств, ощущений.  
Да, Дэйв - эмоциональный инвалид. Но Курт был его проводником. Он чувствовал за двоих, постоянно взрывался эмоциями, щедро делился своим таким ярким, удивительным, уникальным миром.  
Их танец, их вальс закручивался спиралью в голове, Карофски снова пылал, пряча сумятицу своих ощущений за простотой своих бессмысленных фраз. А Курт отвечал, и с каждым его словом по платине Дэйва шла трещина, большая и глубокая.  
Кульминация, как всегда, смела их обоих большой волной.

Карофски сбежал. Снова. И теперь он, сжимая руками руль, бешено несся по темным улицам и, как вживую, слышал сбившееся дыхание Курта, сидящего сейчас на полу в своей прихожей по другую сторону входной двери.

***  
Дэйв изо всех сил старался вернуться на отсчетную точку, стать спокойным, уравновешенным, безразличным. Он даже пытался присматриваться к другим парням, но все время в голове зудело: это не Курт, не его запах, не его волосы, не его голос, не то, не то. Оставался спорт, тренировки до изнеможения, постоянные нагрузки, гудящие мышцы и приятная усталость, правильная пустота внутри - после. Отец пытался что-то вякнуть про то, что так нельзя и он работает на износ, но стоило пару раз в пылу ссоры хлопнуть дверью, и вопрос был решен в пользу Дэйва раз и навсегда.  
Дэйв старался, видит небо, он был хорошим мальчиком, он ни одного дня не думал о Курте. Карофски оставил ему лазейку, способ ускользнуть, спастись, выкинуть из головы эту ненужную привязанность, и теперь было дело за самим Куртом, а ему полагалось немного: всего лишь забыть Дэйва и наслаждаться новой жизнью в Нью-Йорке.  
Но у мироздания свои пути. Телефонный звонок встал на место последним паззлом, завершил картину их с Хаммелом мироздания, расставил все точки над i.  
Курт зачем-то выдохнул в трубку эти три запретных слова, и они упали на дно сознания Дэйва тремя огромными камнями, затянулись петлей на шее. Потому что Карофски не знал, что ответить. "Ха-ха, очень смешно"? "Я тебя любил, но ты разбил мое сердце"? "Прекрати это, я не могу жить с твоим вальсом в голове"? Дэйв выдавил из себя несчастное "я знаю", хотя не хрена-то он на самом деле не знал. Не знал, как себя вести, что с этим всем теперь делать, как разбираться с огромным, непрошенным, ненужным, слишком сильным для них обоих чувством. Всему свое время, и время всякой вещи под небом. Время их большой любви давно прошло, они убивали ее вдвоем, в четыре руки. Теперь же они забыли то время, забыли тех Дэйва и Курта, а кто старое помянет, тому пулю в лоб.  
Ну и конечно, Хаммел был первым, кто нажал на курок, он просто не мог не полезть в душу с этим своим "скажи, что ничего не чувствуешь". По-хорошему, надо было ответить, что ему посрать, и Курт сразу бы отстал, вместе с вальсом своим дурацким, раз и навсегда, оставив в покое пепелище в душе Дэйва. Но Карофски не смог, тупо не смог соврать. Он едва не сказал, что сам запутался и ничего не понимает, он едва не запустил этот старый привычный танец, но вовремя опомнился и перевел тему в нейтральные воды. Да, кирпичи, жалко и беспомощно, но попробуйте сами придумать что-нибудь подходящее, когда у вас в голове сплошные ядерные взрывы, а мозги в который раз размазаны по паркету.

Какого черта Карофски ляпнул это "дождись меня", не знал даже он сам.  
Дал, блять, надежду. И Курту, и себе.


End file.
